


Eyes of Grey

by GrandestBlood



Series: Rapid Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Face blindness, Game: Resident Evil 1, Game: Resident Evil 1 Remake (2002), Prosopagnosia, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandestBlood/pseuds/GrandestBlood
Summary: Lisa Trevor just wanted to remember her own face and recognize the faces of her long-lost parents. Maybe Jill could help her.Prompt: Write a story about face blindness.
Series: Rapid Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863829
Kudos: 4





	Eyes of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end.

As a child, Lisa always had difficulty remembering faces. She was smart, energetic and musically-inclined but remembering people by their face was not her forte. Her mother tried to teach her ways to remember people and put names to the faces she struggled to remember. It helped her a lot to remember what little friends she had and the teachers who praised her for her talents. But when it came to actually knowing people, she only knew about her mother and her father pretty much because she looked like them in a way unique to her own person. She was a combination of them. Lisa had her mother’s eyes and her father’s nose.

But it did not matter anymore because years passed and she could not remember what she looked like herself so she also eventually forgot her parents’ faces. She would wander around the mansion nowadays when she managed to pass by the security and asked some of the personnel how she looked like. The way they pretended they could describe her was not believable every time. Because Lisa did not remember faces but she totally knew what faces looked like and where she could find people’s eyes.

Everyone that lived within the mansion and around it could never look at her. They kept pretending but how could they tell her how she looked like if they were not looking? They had to be lying just so they had an answer. Lisa did not blame them for such obvious lies. It was probably hard to maintain eye contact with her. They would not know where to look and keep looking. Lisa had many eyes.

And that was okay, really. It was fine. She liked playing with them even if they could not see her. She played hide and seek with them around the mansion. They will run away and she will smell the air to look for them or listen for their pounding heartbeats. See? Lisa was very good at remembering sounds and scents. It was one of the cues her dear mother taught her so she could remember her loved ones. So it was really easy to follow them in the courtyard or even down the basement.

But still, some of them evaded her.

There were parts of the mansion Lisa had no access to. Her father designed the mansion after all so it could have as many puzzles as possible. Some of those puzzles were the same games she played with her father. But others were too dangerous that she never knew about them before she and her mother arrived at the mansion.

One time, while she was busy playing hide and seek with the personnel, Lisa wandered inside the mansion but most of the doors were locked. She figured she could destroy the obstacles with her fists and tentacles but she remembered what her father told her about sportsmanship. If she could not find her playmates while following the rules of the game and solving the puzzles, then winning was not enjoyable enough. She stayed true to her father’s words because they were all she could remember about him.

Most of her past memories were fuzzy after the experiments.

Still, Lisa was determined to finish her game. And at some point, she won a lot of them. When she asked the personnel of the mansion to look at her and tell her how she looked like, some of them screamed and tried to run again. Others called her their daughter. They were also playing their own game while Lisa played hers. They liked to pretend they were her mother and ask her to perform some tests that measured her intelligence and strength. Lisa liked those who ran away better because she always hated those who acted like they could replace her mother.

When it came down to that, those people won't be playing with her anymore because they pretended they had authority over her so Lisa will get bored of them and stop trying to chase after their running forms for hide and seek. She will jump from the cabin in the courtyard and land in front of them before they disappear back into the mansion. Then with her tentacles, she will catch their necks and squeeze until they passed out. Lisa will bring them back with her to the cabin where she slept and ate then she will sit them on the only chair she had.

The process of peeling their faces off with the scalpel she stole was always long and tedious. She restrained them on the chair with one of the chains they used to bind her but they still struggled so much, Lisa feared they would break the rickety old chair. They cried and shrieked and some of them bit their tongues then choked on their blood before Lisa was ever done slicing under the flesh of their faces to separate it from the muscle. They would not be alive afterwards to tell her how their faces looked like when she finally attached them on the skin of her back until Lisa learned her lesson and gagged them first before doing the first slice to protect their tongues.

It kept them alive much longer but eventually, all of them would be gone probably from the blood loss or cardiac arrest and no one was ever left to tell her how she looked like – how her parents looked like. Many more faces came for her to attach on her back until she gave up asking for her own face. She thought maybe if those people liked to pretend they were her mother, maybe they looked like her? So Lisa collected the faces and safeguarded them carefully like a mother spider carrying her babies on her back. She wrote the names she read from the name plates attached on their white clothes on each of the faces so she could at least not confuse them with each other.

She did not have a favorite but recently, there were new people who came to the mansion and wandered around her cabin. One of them was a middle-aged stout man who had a huge gun Lisa hated because it hurt so much when it destroyed half of her head. She always told her mother than just because mommy could heal her play scratches, that did not mean they did not hurt. So Lisa didn’t like that big bad man. And he never ran away.

The two other visitors were a tall man and a lithe-built woman. The man wore glasses so Lisa wanted his face so much out of curiosity. How did he look like without them? But he was mean and he hurt her even worse than the man with the big gun did so Lisa hurt him back but he managed to escape and Lisa did not see which direction he went and he felled a chandelier on her – what a killjoy.

The last stranger – the one they all called “Jill” – Lisa liked her the most. Lisa could not remember Jill’s face but Jill had pretty grey eyes. Lisa never collected eyes before because she has two on her own head before she had a big bullet there and recovered to have ten more eyes in replacement of them. Then she also had five more on her back under her clothes and a couple more on her legs. Lisa honestly did not need eyes to remember anything but maybe if she could look at those grey eyes a little bit longer if she had them in her palm, then she’d know if her mother had the same color?

Lisa was making a guess and whether she was right or not was just another game to her. So she wandered inside the mansion again to look for Little Miss Grey Eyes. A sound played from a distance and Lisa knew what it was from her childhood days of playing the piano at her home – it was Moonlight Sonata. Lisa smiled. Maybe she will ask Grey Eyes to play the piece with her before she gouged her eyes out.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty to re-imagine Lisa as a more powerful boss than the canon version for my own story. In here, she was like a fusion of Nemesis and Birkin because I think as their source, she should have provided more of a challenge. And she had an earlier meet cute with Wesker while looking for Jill because Wesker deserved that.


End file.
